


Banished Hero (an Unexpected-verse fanart)

by Mems1223



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Based on a fic, Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: Fanart based on @ClaraKeanen’s Unexpected-verse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Banished Hero (an Unexpected-verse fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraKeanen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraKeanen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart of the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325489) by [ClaraKeanen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraKeanen/pseuds/ClaraKeanen). 




End file.
